Shiro to Kuro
Yuuri Character song. Kanji いっそ　空がぬけ落ちればいい どしゃ降りが通りすぎて　大地が固まる　ひらく いっそう　あふれだす雲　暗闇 中途半端な甘さを　塗りつぶしていけ 無垢な　色の　鳥よ 真直ぐに　翼　はばたいて うまく飛び去ってくれ 壊せ　救え　笑え　つらくても 動きだせ　この胸のなかの火よ 進む？止まる？戻る？白と黒 逃げる,なら　砂を噛んで　溺れるだけ ずっとつきぬけてしまえばいい ボロボロの風穴から,破片が飛び散る　光 ぐっと　気を失ってゆくほど 我を忘れた瞬間つかみとる奇跡 肩に　降りる　鳥よ 少しだけ　翼　汚れてる なぜか　それがいとしい なにのために選ぶ？白と黒 愛だとは熱く誇れない　まだ 痛み　怒り　偽り　奪え,もう 絶望の箱を　誰も　あけないよう 壊せ　救え　笑え　つらくても 動きだせ　この胸のなかの火よ 進む？止まる？戻る？白と黒 逃げる,なら　砂を噛んで　溺れる なにのために選ぶ？白と黒 愛だとは熱く誇れない　まだ 痛み　怒り　偽り,もう 絶望の箱を　誰も　あけないよう Romaji Isso sora ga nuke ochireba ii Doshaburi ga toori sugite daichi ga katamaru hiraku Issou afuredasu kumo kurayami Chuutohanpa na amasa o nuritsubushite ike Mukuna iro no tori yo Massugu ni tsubasa habataite Umaku tobi satte kure Kowase, sukue, warae tsuraku te mo Ugokidase kono mune no naka no hi yo Susumu? Tomaru? Modoru? Shiro to kuro Nigeru nara, suna o kande oboreru dake Zutto tsukinukete shimaeba ii Boroboro no kazaana kara, hahen ga tobichiru hikari Gutto ki o ushinatte yuku hodo Ware o wasureta shunkan tsukamitoru kiseki Kata ni oriru tori yo Sukoshi dake tsubasa yogoreteru Nazeka sore ga itoshii Nan no tame ni erabu? Shiro to kuro Ai da to wa atsuku hokorenai mada Itami, ikari, itsuwari ubae, mou Zetsubou no hako o daremo akenai you Kowase, sukue, warae tsurakutemo Ugokidase kono mune no naka no hi yo Susumu? Tomaru? Modoru? Shiro to kuro Nigeru nara, suna o kande oboreru Nani no tame ni erabu? Shiro to kuro Ai da to wa atsuku hokorenai mada Itami, ikari, itsuwari ubae, mou Zetsubou no hako o daremo akenai you English More than ever, I wish the rain would have fallen from the sky instead of passing by. The hardened ground cracks open. This darkness brought by the abundance of clouds, Don't cover it with superficial sweetness. Innocent bird, Flap your wings heading straight forward and fly away properly. Destroy! Save! Laugh! even if it's hard, Stir up the fire in your heart. Should you move on? Stop? Go back? White and black. Only run away if you're drowning with sand in your mouth. I wish I could keep piercing through. From these battered ventilation holes, debris reflects scattered light. The moment I'm about to faint, and forget who I am, a miracle holds on to me. Bird that descends and sits on my shoulder, Your wings have gotten a little dirtier, Why are those stains so dear to you? What is the purpose of your choice? White and black. You can't boast about having been in love yet. Throw away the pain, anger and deceit already, No one should open the box of despair. Destroy! Save! Laugh! even if it's hard, Stir up the fire in your heart. Should you move on? Stop? Go back? White and black. Only run away if you're drowning with sand in your mouth. What is the purpose of your choice? White and black. You can't boast about having been in love yet. Throw away the pain, anger and deceit already, No one should open the box of despair. Category:Music